Kingdom Hearts: 6th Element
by Xxmaster26xX
Summary: (Im bad at summaries but ill try) All over the Universe there are 6 elements, if you can collect them all, the worlds can be yours.
1. Default Chapter

Kingdom Hearts:

6th Element

Chapter One: 6

"There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!"

"Scattered all over the universe there are 6 elements. Used to save worlds and create chaos. If one possesses all 6 he can do possibly anything." Sora read. 

Sora is reading from a tablet inside the small house in the third district of Traverse Town. He is talking with Goofy, Cid, Leon, and Yuffie. 

Sora: They are fire, water, thunder, grass, wind, and time.

Leon: I have heard of these.

Cid: Before Ansem turned, he told us about these.

Yuffie: Well Sora, I think you should look for them.

Sora: I think I should look for something else first.

Sora looks down and looks at a picture of him, Riku, and Kairi. 

Leon: Sora, you should look for the elements. It says here that if you collect all of the elements and put them in whatever this is a picture of, you get one wish. You can use that wish to save Riku. 

Sora: What about Kairi?

Leon: Um...

Cid: If you look for the elements, I will assemble team that will search for Kairi. We will look night and day until we find her. 

Sora: But...

Yuffie: Sora, you know there is nothing wrong with the plan.

Sora: I just.....Well I.....I want to be the one who saves Kairi.

Cid: When we find where she is we'll let you save her.

Sora: Deal!

Cid: Deal! 

Yuffie: Take this to Merlin, he should know about them.

Sora shakes Cids hand and he and Goofy walk outside of the house. Donald is talking on a phone to Daisy. 

Donald: WHAT?! IM GOING TO BE A FATHER! IM COMING THERE NOW!

Goofy: Donald who are you talking to? And what's that about you being a father?

Sora: Father?

Donald: Ill see you in a minute.

Donald hangs up the phone and he has a look of shock on his face. He faints. Sora picks him up and brings him back inside the house. 

Yuffie: What's wrong with him?

Goofy: After he got off the phone with Daisy he fainted. 

Yuffie: Hahaha! 

Leon: What are you laughing at?

Yuffie: I know what this is about. Daisy is pregnant.

Leon, Sora, Goofy, and Cid: WHAT!?

Donald wakes up and jets out of the door. Sora runs after him.

Sora: Where are you going?

Donald: My wife is pregnant and she is about to give birth! I need to get over there as fast as possible! I'll be back as soon as I can!

Donald heads back to the first district. He runs to the entrance when he is stopped by a heartless. 

Donald: Get away from me.

The heartless runs toward him and it is struck by a jolt of lightning. It stumbles a little bit but then charges again. Donald simply hits it with his staff. The heartless charges at him one more time, this time with his hands stretched out. The heartless puts his hands at Donalds chest and Donald faints. His heart is swallowed by the heartless. The heartless starts running toward the main entrance but its killed by a huge blade. Cloud rushes to Donald and picks up his body as him and Aerith head to the house. 

Leon: Did he faint again?

Cloud: A heartless stole his heart.

Yuffie: What can we do?

Sora:.....nothing

Cid: What do you mean?

Sora: When Kairis heart was stolen nothing could bring it back except me unlocking her heart. 

Goofy: Well whos heart is connected with Donalds?

Yuffie: All of ours. 

Sora: One of us specifically.

Cid: What about Daisy, she is the one he loves. 

Sora: It doesn't matter. We need a keyblade that unlocks peoples hearts. And the one I used was created by Riku after he turned. 

Leon: Well what can we do?

Sora: I don't know.

_________________________________________________________

((On Destiny Islands ever since Sora closed the door, everyone is back...except for Riku. Kairi has been training in battle with Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. She has learned magic spells since her and Sora parted. She has become friends with the newest citizen there, Dustin. There is an island close to theirs that Kairi hasn't seen before. Her and the rest of the gang are planning to go to it.))

The sunsets as Kairi and the gang paddle back to their home islands. 

Dustin: Kairi, so are we really going to that island tomorrow?

Kairi: Yea, and we might even stay there.

Selphie: Ill race you guys back.

They all race back to their home island as Maleficent walks out on the other island. She stares off at the kids on their way home. 

Maleficent: If only those brats knew whats going to happen if they come to this island. 

She walks around the island and notices that there is a shooting star. She walks into a cave that had a small tablet with six small holes on the outside and one large indent in the middle. There is also a symbol of a heart on it. She paces around and a red bird flies in with a black lamp. Maleficent rubs it and out comes a large red genie. 

Jafar: Finally, you set me free from that lamp.

Maleficent: You should be lucky i chose you to help me. Now I believe I get three wishes.

Jafar: Sorry I'm not that kind of genie. And if I was why would I grant wishes to you?

Maleficent: Because I could easily put you back in this lamp and bury it. Now for my first wish, I want the keyblade.

Jafar: As you wish. 

Jafar points his fingers at the sky and mumbles a few words. The keyblade appears in his hands and Maleficent stares in excitement. She grabs it but is interupted by a voice. 

???:Not even a genies magic is strong enough to contain the keyblade. 

A figure walks up to Maleficent. It is wearing a black trenchcoat, with a golden crown on the back. It pulls out a spear and strikes the lamp and the tablet. Maleficent grabs her staff and flames pour out of it at the figure. It jumps up and hits Jafar in the face. Maleficent is hit in the head with a chunk of ice. Next, by a blue ball. She stumbles and the keyblade dissapears. Kairi and Wakka are standing in the entrance of the cave. Tidus and Selphie join them as the figure sends the red bird flying. Dustin rushes in with a wooden sword but it turns into the keyblade that Jafar summoned. Heartless rise up from the ground and soon ware down the group. Finally, they have all fainted. 

Maleficent: Take the girls heart!

With that everyone of the Heartless spring forward at Kairi. The keyblade starts to glow and a faint voice is heard.

voice: Theres no way your taking Kairi's heart!

****


	2. Chapter two

Kingdom Hearts: 6th Element

Chapter 

"This time, I'll fight."

Dustin leaps up and destroys the heartless that are after Kairi. She slowly gets up and shoots a flame at the heartless. Jafar tries to help but Selphie and Wakka battle him. The strange figure in the trench coat and Tidus begin to dual with Maleficent. Kairi digs into her pockets and pulls out a small pouch. she opens it and pours out its contents, a powder. She blows it at all of the heartless, Maleficent, and Jafar.

Kairi: Stopra! 

They all stop and are stiff as stone. The figure takes Maleficents staff and the group runs out. 

Tidus: Lets get out of here.

Wakka: Wait. Guys look. 

Wakka points at the cave. It begins to collapse and a huge figure comes out from it. Meanwhile, the figure takes off his hood to reveal his white hair and black eyes. He takes Maleficents staff and shatters it. Out comes a heart that has been stolen from someone. It soars off into the sky. 

Selphie: What is that?

Dustin: I don't know but I think we need to take care of it.

Kairi: Lets go!

The group runs off toward the figure. It has yellow eyes and a hole in it chest. Kairi shoot a gigantic flame at it and Wakka launches his ball at its face. Selphie takes her rope and smacks the giant with it. Dustin strikes it with the keyblade as the figure in the trench coat nails it with his spear. The giant falls to the ground and is stuck by a jolt of lightning. It grabs Tidus and throws him all the way to the other island. Dustin stares in shock. Jafar rises from the crushed cave and flies off.

Dustin: How do we kill this thing?

The ground that they are standing on starts to crack and brake into small pieces. Everything starts getting sucked into a black hole in the sky. 

Kairi: I'm not losing you again!

Kairi tackles Dustin and the others. Tidus tries to get to them but he is sucked up in the hole. Selphie, Kairi, Dustin, The Figure, and Wakka hold hands. And try to grab Tidus. 

Kairi: I know what! Aeroga!

Kairi jumps in the air and is able to fly. The whole is having no effect on her. She flies after Tidus with arms outstretched. Tidus grabs her arm and she tugs on him, attempting to save him. But the hole is too strong. It starts sucking Kairi in with him. 

Dustin: Kairi, No!

Dustin and the figure leap after her. Selphie throws the rope for them to hold onto as Wakka helps her. Dustin grabs Kairis leg and they are all forced into the black hole. 

* * *

  


Sora is talking to Goofy in Traverse Town while they are walking to Merlin's house.

Sora: So what are we going to do without Donald?

Goofy: Maybe we could have someone else as a partner.

Sora: Well, now I'm giving up on looking for those elements.

Goofy: Sora....

Sora: Yea Goof.

Goofy: I don't think you should look for them either...I think we should look for them together.

Sora: But, who can replace Donald?

Goofy: Maybe Leon or Cloud. What about someone from the other worlds

Sora: It just wouldn't be the same without him.

Goofy: I know! Beast could help us......

Sora: Goofy look! A shooting star!

Goofy: That means...

Sora: We can go to Destiny Islands now!

Beast and Belle walk up behind them without them knowing. 

Belle: No you can't.

Sora and Goofy turn around.

Sora: What do you mean we can't? The worlds wall has been destroyed.

Beast: So has Destiny Islands. 

Goofy: But that means we can go there.

Beast: What I mean is Destiny Islands itself has been destroyed.

Sora: How?! What about Kairi?

Belle: Maleficent was hiding on the island and she slowly destroyed it. And as for Kairi.....we don't know what happened to her. She and her new friends were sucked into a black hole.

Sora: New friends?

Belle: After everything was returned to normal, Dustin, moved into a house on the island. And someone in a black coat saved them as well.

The group reach Merlin's house. Sora opens the door and they hop into the rocks. 

Sora: Well maybe Merlin will no something about the elements.

Beast looks at Belle in horror.

Sora: What's wrong?

Beast: I know where one of them is.

Goofy: Well tell us so we can go and get it.

Belle: The one he is talking about isn't the one you want. 

Sora: Why?

Goofy: The book never said anything about bad elements.

Belle: There are more elements than what the book said.

They reach Merlin's house. Goofy sees a sign that says "Merlin's Magic School". Sora walks in and greets Merlin and his student. 

Merlin: Hello Sora. What brings you to my school?

Sora: Well I was wondering if you knew anything about the 6 elements.

Merlin: Actually I do. 

Goofy: Could you tell us about them?

Merlin: I will, but I cannot right now. Maybe after my student leaves.

Sora: Okay.

Aerith rushes in.

Aerith: Sora! Sora! Donald is okay!

_____________________________________________________

Dustin: Whoa. Where am I?

Wakka: I don't know. Zosh does this look familiar?

Zosh(the person in the trench coat): Yeah, but where's Kairi?

Selphie: I don't think she's here.

Tidus: She has to be. She was here with us the whole time. 

The group are at the entrance to The Coliseum. Phil is out side fixing one of the statues.

Zosh: Hey Phil!

Phil: What is it?

Phil turns around thinking it was Hercules. Phil stumbles a bit.

Phil: Zosh, your back! Come to win another tournament? 

Zosh: No. I'm here because....well I really don't remember everything.

Dustin: All I remember is.....a big black monster....and us being sucked into that whole.

Wakka: Our island! 

Tidus: It was destroyed. And Kairi was with us. 

Phil: Who are you guys?

Zosh: This is Tidus, that's Wakka, the girl is Selphie, and he is Dustin.

Phil: Zosh, could I see you for a second?

Zosh: Sure.

Phil and Zosh walk inside. He notices that Hercules isn't there.

Phil: Why did you bring those guys here?!

Zosh: I don't know how we got here. I think our world was destroyed and we were brought here.

Phil: The keyhole to this world is wide open and you bring the keyblade master here!

Zosh: I don't think that he is really the keyblade master. Somehow he got it during our battle with Maleficent.

Phil: Well that's even better he won't even be able to seal it! Now heartless are going to be everywhere!

Zosh: Where's Herc?

Phil: He's moving to Deep Jungle. He says he has to complete his life long dream.

Zosh: What's that?

Phil: He told me that his life long dream is to be a real hero. And since the wall was destroyed heartless are everywhere in that place.

Zosh: He already is a hero.

Phil: He is confused ever since that Sora kid beat him in a match. 

Zosh: So what's Sora up to now?

Phil: Well I heard he is in search for these so called elements. Which reminds me, come look at this.

Phil leads Zosh into a backroom inside the stadium. There is a yellow diamond placed on a stand. 

Phil: This is one of the elements that Sora is looking for.

Zosh: What do you plan do to with it?

Phil: I am going to wait until Hercules comes back. Then I'll make a deal with Sora. If he loses to Hercules then I will give him this.

Zosh takes one last look at the Thunder Element and storms out of the room and then out to his friends. But what he sees is unbelievable. Dustin is loosing in a battle with Hades.

Hades: Ready to give up?

Dustin: There's no way your taking my friends!

Hades: Your the last one left. I've taken all of them but you.

Hades throws Dustin down on the ground and raises his hand. He draws fire. Zosh leaps up and strikes Hades' hand with his spear. He follows it up with a strike to the gut. Hades stumbles backward and shoots flames at him. Zosh dodges them but Dustin is hit and hurt badly. Dustin and Zosh charge at Hades but when they are about to hit him he disappears. 

Dustin: Who was that?

Zosh: That was Hades, ruler of the underworld.

Phil rushes out to Zosh.

Phil: The heartless are attacking the coliseum! Help me please!

Zosh: Ok

Phil: And use this.

Phil hands Zosh the thunder element and the group rushes into the coliseum. Heartless are destroying everything in sight. Zosh holds up the thunder element.

Zosh: I summon the Power of Thunder! 

The element starts to shake and glow. It shoots a beam at Dustin's Keyblade and then the keyblade points up to the sky. It releases thunder from the top and a huge, yellow eagle emerges from the clouds. The eagle is covered in lightning and the wings look as though they are little bolts of lightning. It goes down and strikes a few heartless. Dustin kills a heartless as Zosh joins in. Phil rushes inside to take cover but a man in a black trench coat like Zosh's. He grabs Phil by the neck a flies into the sky. 

Phil: Help me!

???: Let him go!

Hercules approaches and throws his dagger at the person taking Phil. The eagle summoned shoots a bolt of lightning at the man but he seems unfazed. 

Dustin: Let him go or I'll..

Man: Or what?

Dustin: This!

Dustin looks around for something to throw but there is nothing. Dustin looks at his keyblade and slings it at the man. 

Man: You think that can stop me? I'll let you know that I am the supreme ruler of darkness! I am invincible!

The keyblade hits the man and he falls to the ground. 

Man: There is no way. I cannot and will not be defeated by a mere boy. _________________________________________________________

Kairi wakes up. She is on a white path in the middle of darkness. Nothing above her, nothing to the side of her, just darkness. She can hear some voices shouting things.

Voice 1: He's not who you think! The boy is ours! His heart is mine!

Kairi: NO! 

Voice 1: Give up! He cannot hear you know.

Kairi stumbles and continues going down the path. She is shocked by everything she sees. First she sees Traverse Town in flames. Next she sees Wonderland being controlled by a man with spiky red hair. The Deep Jungle is being controlled by Clayton and Olympus is at the hands of Hades. 

Voice 2: Kairi, only you can save him....

Kairi: But how? And who are you?

Voice 2: I am the man who brought Dustin to your homeland.

Kairi: But Dustin, he has the keyblade.

Voice 2: Dustin does not yet know the power of the keyblade.

Kairi: But I know that I can't do it alone.

Voice 2: Kairi...look.

Kairi walks again and this time sees King Triton in chains and Ursula with his Trident. Halloween Town is being destroyed piece by piece by Oogie Boogie. After walking a few more yard she sees Zosh, Dustin, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka all chained to a wall. 

Kairi: Noooo!

Voice: You know what you have to do. 

Kairi: This time, I'll fight... 


End file.
